For a variety of reasons, people tasked with the role of choosing color make poor decisions. In turn, fear of the choice is known to cause anxiety, incorrect color selections, or indecisiveness in color selection.
Color is a major part of our lives, physiologically and psychologically. Color has a notable effect on our well-being, sometimes for the better and other times for the worse. Although there has been a significant amount of resources devoted to trying to understand color and the impact of color selection, the conventional tools, systems, and methods available to assist in color selection are incapable of creating a correlated, data-based relationship between color and predictable outcomes on one's well-being. Further, conventional color selection tools are largely subjective, limited by individual taste and trend, existing color references, and are disconnected from purposeful outcomes.
For instance, one common tool for facilitating color selection is a color wheel. A color wheel is an illustrative organization of color hues around a circle, which shows relationships between primary colors, secondary colors, and tertiary colors. Most color wheels are based on three primary colors, three secondary colors, and the six intermediate formed by mixing a primary with a secondary, known as tertiary colors. For example, a RYB color wheel has red, yellow, and blue primary colors arranged at three equally spaced points around the color wheel with secondary colors purple, orange and green located in-between. The intermediate and interior points of the color wheel represent color mixture. The center of the color wheel can be black and the colors along the radius of the wheel are referred to as shades. In other color wheels, the center can be white or gray, and the colors along the radius of the wheel are referred to as tints and tones, respectively.
These color wheels or other known color selection assistant tools are simply taxonomies of color. They do not actually assist the user in purposefully selecting a color to meet the desired outcome.